Recently, a fingerprint sensor, which detects the fingerprint of a person, has been extensively used even to determine the on/off of power and the release of a sleep mode in an electronic device, as well as a door lock, to which the fingerprint sensor has been conventionally widely applied.
Fingerprint sensors may be classified into an ultrasonic fingerprint sensor, an infrared fingerprint sensor, and a capacitive fingerprint sensor according to the operating principles thereof.
For example, in the capacitive fingerprint sensor, a substrate has a first electrode and a second electrode formed thereon to perform a transmission function and a reception function. Accordingly, the first electrode and the second electrode may transmit/receive a signal according to the touch of a fingerprint, thereby recognizing the fingerprint.
When such a fingerprint sensor is applied to the touch window, a characteristic of sensing the fingerprint may be degraded due to the thickness of the cover substrate.
Accordingly, there is required a touch window including a fingerprint recognition sensor having a novel structure, capable of solving the problem.